Digimon Data Squad: Ending done right
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: An alternate retelling of marcus’s decison and were it leads the young street fighter and his yellow dino partner


A new one shot. I just finished re watching data squad for the 10th time I wanna day since I first saw it back in 2007 on toon Disney. I love this season with all my heart but the ending had one main problem in my eyes. Marcus or marcaru deciding to leave his newly restored family behind. Well now with the power of let me show you...Digimon Data Squad: Ending done right

The sky turned cloudy as rain poured. The area near the park was shocked with water and everyone ran to get inside quick. However one young man walked slowly. He looked sad and completely emotionless. The boy have short brown hair and wore a red and white shirt with a black t shirt underneath as well as long pants. As the young man walked suddenly he looked up as he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!!!" the young man yelled till he looked up and say a man in a white button up shirt with black pants and the same brown hair as the young man although he was clearly over. "Marcus… we need to talk." The man said as Marcus nodded. They went to a bench park with a canopy to protect from rain. The young man marcus sat their while his father, Spencer sat up. "What's wrong dad? What do you wanna talk about?" said Marcus confused. "Son...I saw what happened between you and Agumon…frankly i'm not impressed by your actions…" he said disappointment clear in his voice."What do you mean dad i'm just trying to keep him here.. where he belongs with his family!!!!" the boy yelled anger and sadness clear in his voice. "Marcus he needs to go to help the digital world...he'll be back one day…" Spencer said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "If he's going to the digital world then so will I." Marcus said as he gave his dad a serious look as spencer smiled. "That's it my son! Go defend the peace!!" he said before he punched him the gut. "Ow what the heck!!!" He yelled as his father frowned. "Did you honestly think I'd say that!! Son you've been trying to rebuild this family..your mother told me how you were searching for me everywhere!!! And now I'm back where a family again you me Sarah and Kristy and your gonna walk out!!!!"He yelled as his son looked at the man. "A true man stays with his family!!" He yelled as his son grinds his teeth. "He is a part of our family!!!!" Marcus yelled. "Marcus..he is but..he has another family. Your friends partners. Are you gonna have him stay and leave behind his friends?" Spencer asked as he frowned. "I..I…" Marcus said lost for words. "Marcus remember when you were young? Remember the frog." He Said as Marcus had the memory of that day flood him. "Agumon is that frog..you need to let him go for now and one day he can return he can come back then we'll be a family again just have faith." Spencer said as his son nodded. "Dad your right..I know what I have to do!!" He said as he ran off to home. "Oh by the way he's a dinosaur not a frog." He yelled as he walked off. "Marcus..that's my boy." The man said pridefully.

The next day

The group of Digimon stood near the transporter to wish goodbye. As they stood their they said goodbye all but one. A yellow dinosaur stood there looking angry. As the Digimon went to the transporter however.

"Wait!!!!!" Yelled a young man as he opened the doors. Their stood Marcus. "Boss…" Said Agumon as the two locked eyes. "Agumon I have something for ya pal." He Said as he opened Agumon claws to reveal a small pendant like the one around his neck. It has the word ultimate. Marcus took out a similar pendant not his normal one with team. "This is something I had made yesterday it's something to remember where the ultimate team no matter what world where in." He said as Agumon began to tear up. "Boss I.." He started as Marcus stopped him. "I'm not your boss anymore..you're my brother. Call me brother." Marcus said as Agumon smiled. "Okay brother!!!" He said as the two hugged. He stepped into the transporter with the new charm around his neck. "Hey Agumon when you come back one day we'll have a plate of fried eggs ready for you!!!" Marcus yelled as the yellow dino smiled. "Thank you goodbye Marcus." He said as he and the others left. All the group stood their smiling.

5 years later

The world grew much more as the thoughts of Digimon left the brains of the populist as the world grew at peace. People still had many things going on however…

A knock is heard as a girl walks out of her house in a pink t shirt and black shorts and their greeting her is a boy with short spiky blue hair wearing a nice purple t shirt and shorts as well. "Are you ready Kristy?" Asked the boy. "Of course I am!!" She said dragging the boy along. Menwhile in the House was a man reading the paper and watching the news. "Honey look it's Thomas!!" He yelled as a women with short brown hair came out of the kitchen and saw the tv. There was a man with blonde hair on tv with a girl around kristy age with similar blonde hair. "Yes I wish to cure others like I have my sister." He said as they smiled. Tomas did it he cured Relina of her sickness. However they soon looked at the clock. "His match should start soon." Spencer said as sarah sat down as they switched it off to the mma channel for a special match. As they watch so did others from around the city. Menwhile at the stadium many crowded the halls trying to sneak in but a group of four police officers stood in their way as the two young teens come up to show their ticket. They showed it to a red pink haired women who smiled. "Cheer on your brother for me I got stuck with guard duty." She said sadly as they passed through. "Will do Yoshi!!" They yelled as they made their way to the seats. Near them sat an older man with a green and yellow shirt and khakis he smiled at them. "Oh good your here I was beginning to think I'd be the only one to watch your brother." He said as they smiled. "Yeah fat chance I'd never miss a match." Kristy said. Menwhile under them was a man with a black coat covering him as he slowly made his way to the ring. "Focks this match is gonna be brutal. We have the challenger the summer fighter. Natsu Drake!!!" The announcer yelled as a guy appeared in the ring with a cocky grin. "His opponent the current king of the mma fighting in this city. Give it up for the street fighter..Marcus Damon!!!!!" The announcer yelled to thunderous applause by the audience. "Marcus!!" "He's the best!!!" They cheered as he smiled. "Told ya they'd say that one day." He thought as he got into the ring. Menwhile in a dessert sits two goblin tribes. One red and one green. As they fought three Digimon appeared. "Hold it!!" A pink plant type Digimon yelled. "If you want a fight take us on." Said a blue wolf like Digimon as a yellow Digimon looked at them angrily. "Oh yeah who are you." They yelled. "Where the protectors of the digital world and I'm the boss Agumon, now.." he said as both a bell ring in the human world as both fighter charge. The yellow Dino and the young man as they charge shout their catchphrase. "It's fighting time again!!!!" They yelled. Yes while they may be apart both are still the ultimate team no matter what!!

The end.

Hope you enjoyed also yes I made a few English dub references I could think of here. Hope ya enjoyed


End file.
